


Course corrections

by BHP



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHP/pseuds/BHP
Summary: At the end of episode 4 of Season 2, ‘Dead inside’, Magnum apologised to Katsumoto – but after everything that happened at the end of Season 1, were two little words really enough to get that friendship back on track?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Course corrections

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: All the usual disclaimers apply – I don’t own the show or the characters, only the words on this page. As always, I’d love to hear what you think.
> 
> This is set in Season 2, directly after episode 4 ‘Dead inside’. But, as usual with me, it refers to both that episode and some of the major events that happened in other episodes before this one, as well as to some of my other stories – both the ones set in Season 1 and the ones set between the two seasons.

Thomas Magnum checked his rear-view mirror and grinned. The black Chevrolet was still behind him, almost close enough that he could see the driver.

He accelerated slightly, pushing his speed to almost ten miles over the limit. He knew he was walking a very fine line with the action, but he just couldn’t resist the impulse.

He laughed out loud when the headlights on the car behind him flashed a warning, but let his speed drop by a mile. He checked the mirror again and saw Katsumoto shaking his head.

“Really, Magnum?” The question was equal parts admonition and resignation.

Magnum tossed a glance to the side, only to see Higgins shaking her head at him. In other circumstances, he might have worried that she was truly annoyed, but the spark of amusement in her eyes belied the tone.

“What?” He kept his tone bland and innocent. “I haven’t done anything.”

A chuckle slipped out before Higgins could muffle it. She brushed a strand of golden hair behind one ear, and graced him with a stern look.

“You’ve just managed to get back on Detective Katsumoto’s good side, Magnum. A step in the right direction, one might say. You could make an attempt, however small, to stay there for more than an hour. For example, try not doing something to antagonise the detective again.”

Magnum turned his head to stare at her for a long moment, then laughed, the sound free and uninhibited. He settled his gaze back on the road before he spoke.

“You really think that’s what I’m doing, Higgy?”

“Well, it would appear that way.” She shook her head, a tiny smile on her lips. “But, just this once, I will give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Thank you. That’s very generous of you.” Magnum shot back, still laughing. “And I’m just enjoying the drive, that’s all.”

“Yes, well. If you say so.” Disbelief filled the words, and Higgins paused to take a deep breath. When she spoke again, she sounded momentarily less sure of herself. “Relief can have the effect of magnifying the emotions, after all.”

The comment fell into the sudden silence between them, the only sound in the car the sound of the breeze blowing past their faces.

Magnum looked at the car trailing them again, appreciating Katsumoto’s steady presence metres behind him. Thankful that the detective was once again willing to consider him a friend.

He considered Juliet’s words carefully, turning them over in his mind as he analysed his own feelings. She was far too perceptive. How did she manage to see so easily the things he tried to keep hidden?

He’d been gutted at how easily Katsumoto had been able to cut Magnum completely out of his life, but today, he’d realised that it had been anything but easy for the other man. In fact, their quiet conversation at the game had shown him just how badly he’d hurt the detective.

Higgins was right when she said that he was relieved. And that his relief was colouring his behaviour; his happiness was spilling over and making everything seem lighter and brighter, somehow warmer and more settled.

Even though he knew that today only marked the beginning of rebuilding his relationship with Gordon Katsumoto.

Which was why Katsumoto was following them back to Robin’s Nest, after all. Once the game had ended, it had seemed natural to invite the detective to the barbecue that was already planned back at the estate. He would never admit to Higgins just how relieved he’d been when the detective agreed easily and quickly to share their plans.

He let the speed drop to just a mile over the limit, seeing in the rear-view mirror how the detective nodded in approval.

But still, there was no reason to let Higgins know just how easily she could read his behaviour and emotions.

“I have no idea what you mean.” His tone was soft, filled with the gratitude he couldn’t bring himself to voice. He offered her a small, genuine smile, and a quick nod. She met his gaze for a second, then nodded as well, accepting everything he hadn’t said.

“Of course not.” She smiled. “You’re just breaking the law for the sake of it.”

“It’s a Ferrari, Higgins.” Magnum answered, patting one hand on the steering wheel. “Come on, live a little.”

Then he accelerated again, settling the Ferrari at five miles above the limit for the rest of the drive to Robin’s Nest, somehow comforted by the fact that the black unmarked police car behind him kept pace with him. And by the fact that he was sure Katsumoto was shaking his head in despair at his behaviour.

Higgins sat silently for the rest of the trip, staring out at the nearby ocean with a gentle smile on her face.

In the silence, Magnum’s attention focussed on the last words he’d said to Higgins. Something about the phrase stuck in his mind, nagging at his memory. There was something there he needed to remember, something important.

He followed the curve of the road, heading along the coast in a route that had long since become routine.

‘Live a little’.

The memory hit him then, as he followed the gentle curve of the road. He recalled saying those exact words once before, right here on this road, in this car. Even in a similar context.

Before Hannah. Before Myanmar.

Guilt followed that memory a second later, drowning him in regret for long moments. So much had happened since he’d said those words the last time. So much had changed after that, and all of it for the worse. But now, long and painful months later, things seemed to be changing for the better. Finally.

Which meant that he had a promise to keep.

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he contemplated doing just that.

His mother had taught him to always keep his promises. She’d taught him to never put off doing what he’d said he would do – because your actions told people about your character. About who you really were, not who you might say you were. And in the end, your character was all you really had to get you through anything that the universe put in your path.

He hoped his mother understood that the delay in keeping this promise hadn’t really been his choice. Not completely. And now that he had the opportunity, he would do as she’d taught him.

Today. This afternoon. No more delays. The weather was perfect, everyone around him was healthy and happy, there were no open cases, and for once, the universe didn’t seem to be conspiring against him. 

He took the turn into Robin’s Nest, slowing to a halt to punch in the gate code. As the Ferrari rolled slowly through the opening gate, he could only smile.

MPI-MPI-MPI

Gordon Katsumoto parked his black unmarked police car next to the Ferrari, admiring the sportscar’s sleek lines. He couldn’t help the sharp spike of envy that shot through him every time he saw the car; after all, it was every man’s dream to own a car like that. But then he would consider the cost of insuring it, and maintaining it, and suddenly the envy would disappear like early-morning mist in the sun.

Still, he couldn’t help but wish he could drive a Ferrari. Just once in his life. He would love to be able to tell his son that he’d driven one of the fastest cars you could own.

He got out of his car, closed the door and pushed the remote to lock the doors. Security at the estate notwithstanding, he was taking no chances with his official vehicle.

The day had been scorching, but the late afternoon breeze was finally bringing some relief. He’d also made the most of the drive to the estate, running with his windows open to bring cooler air into the car.

And he’d laughed the whole journey, watching Magnum’s antics in the Ferrari. The man had deliberately broken the speed limit, and Gordon knew that action was aimed squarely at him. He’d played along, flashing his lights to warn Magnum to slow down, even as he laughed out loud at the way the private investigator was goading him.

Surprisingly enough, the other man had slowed down and then stayed reasonably close to the speed limit for the rest of the trip to Robin’s Nest. Which was how Gordon realised that Magnum was still unsure about where their friendship stood.

To himself, he could admit that they were friends. If he’d felt nothing for the other man, and seen him as just another irritating colleague, then everything that had happened would have simply been another case. The fact that he’d been so angry had made it clear to him that he actually did care about Magnum.

But that little fact would never see the light of day. Magnum was annoying enough now, when he only thought that Katsumoto cared about him. Heaven only knew what he would be like if he had that idea confirmed.

So Gordon kept calm, letting the amusement and laughter fall from his face as he pocketed his keys and turned to face Magnum and Higgins.

A moment later, Rick and TC both arrived, piling out of TC’s Island Hoppers van. Rick was in the middle of some story that had TC shaking his head. Katsumoto waited a moment, taking in the rest of Rick’s story.

“So, there I am, stuck in the line at the market. And there’s this guy with a neon pink mohawk in front of me – a pink mohawk with silver tips, no less – asking the girl if the shampoo he’s holding is the best for his hair. He doesn’t want to make it less –”

“TM, have you heard this one?” TC shot the man in question a raised eyebrow. “I’m thinking it sounds a bit like one of Rick’s camp stories.”

“You mean, you think it might not be entirely true?” Magnum snorted a laugh. “Like the one about Captain Greene’s jeep and how it ended up with that interesting tag on the back bumper.”

“You got it, brother.” TC nodded.

“I’m hurt.” Rick filled his tone with offended dignity, even as he smiled.

“You do have a tendency to … embroider … your stories sometimes.” Higgins tossed in the comment, shooting Rick a grin at the same time.

“I swear.” Rick shook his head, laughing at the same time. “This is not like that. I really saw this guy.”

“He did.” Gordon spoke now. “I can’t vouch for where Rick saw him, but he did see him.”

“Really?” TC asked.

“I know the guy.” Katsumoto confirmed with a nod.

“You do?” Magnum asked.

“Yeah. I’ve arrested him a couple of times.” Katsumoto shook his head, unable to hold back the smile. “Usually for indecent exposure.”

“No way.” Rick was laughing now.

“Oh yes.” Katsumoto nodded. “His name’s Larry. He’s basically harmless, but a real nuisance.”

“Next time, maybe you’ll believe me.” Rick punched TC on the arm and the other man shrugged.

“Maybe. But you can’t blame me for thinking you were pulling my leg.”

“Okay, okay.” Rick agreed. “I may like doing that too.”

“Shall we?” Higgins broke in, waving a hand towards the lawn and the barbecue area.

TC and Rick turned as one, and headed away.

“Guys, I’ll be back in an hour.” Magnum spoke as they all moved towards the lawn. Katsumoto watched, silent, as everyone stopped and turned to look at the investigator. Rick was already speaking.

“You’re ducking out on the work again?” The chuckle accompanying the comment was something Katsumoto expected, given what he knew of Magnum’s aversion to hard work.

“I’m not ducking anything.” Magnum laughed too. “I’ll even handle the clean-up later, I swear.”

“This I have to see.” TC joined in.

“Okay, laugh if you want.” Magnum nodded to TC. “I do actually know how to clean.”

“Then what is it this time?” Juliet’s question was next.

“There’s just something I need to do, that’s all.” Magnum spoke quietly now, all humour gone.

“You okay?” Rick was the first to ask, eyes suddenly serious and intent.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Honest.” Magnum offered his friend a small smile. “I just need to keep a promise to a friend.”

“Now?” TC confirmed.

“No time like the present.” Magnum agreed.

“Is this the sort of promise that leads to trouble?” Juliet’s question was pointed.

“No. Never.” Magnum shook his head.

“You do have a history.” Higgins was definite.

“I know.” Magnum admitted. “But not this time.”

Katsumoto watched the interplay of looks and words, realising that there was a complex relationship between these people that he considered his friends. That Rick and TC had some sort of near-silent communication going on, one that he was willing to bet was based on shared history. And from what he knew of all of them and their pasts, based on mutual suffering as well.

But Higgins hadn’t shared their captivity, hadn’t even met any of them until just over a year ago. Yet there was clearly something deeper to her relationship with these three men as well. She seemed watchful, concerned – as if the idea of Magnum heading off somewhere without any of them was somehow dangerous.

Then again, after what had happened in the last month, with this highly-secure estate attacked by mercenaries, and Magnum kidnapped, he supposed he could see their point of view. Trouble did seem to know exactly where to find the man.

“An hour?” The question was quiet, Juliet’s voice firm.

“Give or take.” Magnum shrugged one shoulder, and Katsumoto watched Higgins tip her head to one side, clearly reading something deeper into the movement.

“You’ll call if –” TC started to ask, only for Magnum to cut him off.

“I’m not going to run into trouble. I swear. No cats, no cars, no drug dealers, no ex-fiancés, no mercenaries.” The words were light and carefree. But under them, Gordon could hear the reassurance Magnum was offering. “Besides, I’ll have backup.”

“You will?” Katsumoto surprised himself by speaking, the question out before he gave it a second thought.

Nobody else seemed surprised by his question, nodding as though it made sense that he should have a say in what happened next. As though he belonged here, with this group. It was an interesting feeling, if a little unsettling. A feeling he knew would need some long and serious thought to completely understand. But that was an issue for a later time. He pulled his attention back to the moment, just in time to hear Magnum’s answer.

“Yeah. You.” Magnum grinned as he dug the Ferrari keys out of his pocket and offered them to Gordon. “Your hand’s healed.”

Katsumoto automatically reached out to take the offered keys, his mind snapping back to the day Magnum had told him that he could drive the Ferrari. He’d never expected Magnum to remember those words, something that he’d thought at the time was simply small talk on a car drive. Magnum trying to distract him from the pain he was in after finding out what happened to Stanley Tak.

But he’d obviously misread the situation that afternoon. Magnum had already considered him a friend then, and the comment to be a promise.

That revelation was going to require some serious thought as well. Easily as much as the idea that he somehow fitted into this small group of friends. And it would all require some alteration in how he saw the world, and navigated the future with this group.

But all of that could wait.

Gordon Katsumoto headed slowly to the Ferrari, keys clutched in his hand, Magnum by his side. He barely saw the smiles from TC and Rick, the single nod of her head from Higgins. He didn’t even notice the other three head towards the barbecue, mind too busy considering the implications of what he’d just heard.

Then he put every thought about his relationship with Magnum and his friends out of his mind as he slid into the driver’s seat of Ferrari and keyed the ignition. The roar of the engine put a grin on his face.

Magnum slid into the seat next to him and keyed the access code for the gate on his phone. Seconds later, Katsumoto drove slowly through the gate. He turned onto the road, driving sedately for the first few minutes to see how the car handled.

Then he turned onto the long coastal road, chose a destination and laid his foot on the gas pedal.

MPI-MPI-MPI

Magnum leaned his head back against the headrest of his seat and turned his head to the side to watch Katsumoto.

The other man was grinning madly, and Magnum had the feeling that the expression was involuntary. He knew what that felt like; the first time he’d driven this car, he’d had the same look on his face. The knowledge that all that power and speed was at your fingertips, under your control, just waiting for you to let it off the leash. Yeah, he remembered that feeling.

He leaned slightly to the side and ran a glance over the dashboard.

“Seventy?” Humour laced the word. “Detective Katsumoto, are you aware that this road has a speed limit?”

“Stow it, Magnum.” The words were sharp, but the amusement bled through them. But as another car came around the curve ahead of them, Katsumoto dropped his speed to the limit. Magnum knew that he did that as well, and smiled at the similarities between them.

“Whatever you say, Gordy.”

“Don’t call me that.” The resignation in Katsumoto’s tone suggested that he knew this was a losing battle. Magnum ignored the instruction, asking another question.

“Where are we heading?”

“Do we need to be heading anywhere?” Katsumoto asked, dryly.

“No. Just curious.” Magnum relaxed into his seat, content to let the detective control events.

“You’re far too curious for your own good.” Katsumoto shot back.

Magnum considered the statement for a moment, privately admitting that there might be an element of truth to it.

“Maybe.” The admission was reluctant. “But I’d be lousy at my job with no curiosity at all.”

“I’ll give you that.” Katsumoto shot him a quick glance and nodded. “But you’d spend less time injured or bleeding.”

“I knew you cared!” Magnum laughed.

“Did I say that?”

“No. But you meant it.”

“In your dreams, Magnum.” Katsumoto couldn’t fight the smile. “Less trouble from you means less paperwork for me.”

“If you say so.” Magnum grinned, then closed his eyes and let the sun and the breeze wash over him. He could smell the salt of the ocean, the scent of the plants along the side of the road, feel the warmth on his skin.

He sighed in quiet appreciation of the little things that made life worth living. His friends were the foundation of his life, the solid base for everything he had and everything he wanted. But all the little things added more colour, more reasons to smile. Especially on days when the past seemed to close in on him, sucking him back into memories he’d tried to forget. He’d had a lot of those days recently.

Being shot by the burglars had brought all the unpleasant memories to the surface again, but he’d been getting on top of them. Rick had settled after seeing Clyde, calming one set of worries. And they’d all got through TC’s kidnapping and arrest without too many side effects.

Then Ivan’s mercenaries had waterboarded Juliet. And everything had come flooding back again, drowning him in technicolour flashbacks. Eons of pain, cold and darkness, sickness and the smell of burning flesh, terror when he couldn’t breathe through filthy water, those horrifying moments when he’d almost given up, wanting to let go but clinging to his friends’ panicked voices, begging him to stay with them.

He’d had to start the whole process again, working to get the memories back under his control and banished to their dark corners once more.

But he had no regrets about pulling all those feelings to the surface after the siege at the estate, and absolutely no regrets about living through them all again. Higgins had needed the reassurance, had needed to know that she wasn’t alone in what she was feeling. He wouldn’t wish waterboarding on his worst enemy; well, maybe on the Taliban who’d enjoyed inflicting it on him. But not on anyone else.

Especially not Juliet. He never wanted to see her so uncertain again, so shaken and close to shattering apart. He would have done anything to help her feel better, no matter the cost. So what if he’d been short of sleep for the two weeks after that? Nightmares couldn’t hurt him. Not physically, at least.

He felt Katsumoto looking at him, and opened his eyes to see the detective giving him a very searching look. One he had no intention of answering any time soon.

“So, what happened with Dugan after your call cut off?” The change of topic was sudden, and Magnum could see Katsumoto consider whether to follow Magnum’s lead or not. “I assume he was arrested?”

“Yeah.” Katsumoto sighed heavily. “I’ve offered to speak for him when the case goes to court.”

“Okay.” Magnum pondered that for a moment, considering what he and Higgins had heard during the phone call. “Because of your sister.”

“You said the call cut off.” The tone was sharp.

“It did.” Magnum confirmed. “But you don’t take someone’s side without a good reason. And the fact that he’s a cop isn’t good enough.”

“You sound very sure of yourself.” Katsumoto’s words invited an explanation.

“You were willing to hunt down a dirty cop. Even knowing what everyone else in the department would think of you for doing it.” Magnum laid out his logic, knowing that Katsumoto needed to know how he’d reached his conclusion. “You weren’t looking for mercy so much as justice. And now you’ve chosen both. There has to be reason, something deeper than the law. So, your sister.”

“Dugan reminded me of her.” Katsumoto sounded sad. “She never had the chance to turn things around, to try to make amends for what she did.”

“She died?” Magnum guessed, saddened.

“Yeah.” Katsumoto nodded, biting his lip. Magnum remembered the detective doing the same thing when he’d talked about Stanley Tak. A way to keep his composure.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Magnum immediately offered his friend the option to change the subject, but wasn’t surprised when Gordon carried on talking. The man believed in facing things head on, no matter the personal cost.

“She died alone.” Katsumoto’s tone turned scathing. “Because I turned my back on her.” 

“That doesn’t sound like you.” Magnum kept his words calm and even.

“You think you know me so well.” Katsumoto shot back. “She came to me, after everything she’d done. I told her to leave. And she did.” He shook his head, hands tight on the steering wheel. “I wish she’d never listened to me.”

“It’s not your fault, you know.” Magnum offered quietly. “You were protecting yourself, your parents. There’s no right and wrong in that situation, only choices with bad outcomes.”

Silence filled the car for a long moment. Then Katsumoto glanced across at Magnum, a speculative look crossing his face, before looking back at the road and pressing a little harder on the accelerator.

“I know how you feel.” Magnum spoke quietly.

“You have no idea.” Katsumoto hit back.

“I do.” Magnum looked away, eyes on the ocean. “You feel like you should have done something, anything. Been there. As if that would have made a difference.”

Magnum risked a glance at Katsumoto, seeing how the other man’s shoulders tensed for a moment before relaxing again.

“Sebastian Nuzo?”

“Yeah.” Magnum ran his fingers over the ring on his right hand and sighed. “I know he wasn’t legally my brother, but … in every way that mattered–”

“He was.” Katsumoto agreed.

“I still think I should have been able to do something more. Found a way to save him.”

“From what I’ve read in the reports, there wasn’t. There was nothing you could have done.” Katsumoto sounded like he was offering comfort, or absolution.

“Thanks.” Magnum sighed the word out, and offered the detective a nod.

Katsumoto matched the nod, then checked the road ahead before letting his speed creep back up to seventy.

Magnum smiled and shook his head. He’d used speed as a way to try to outrun his thoughts on occasion. And he had the speeding tickets to prove it. More speed required more concentration, and was a good way to keep your mind away from things you’d rather not look at too closely. So he was likely to keep collecting speeding fines for the foreseeable future.

Apparently, he and Katsumoto actually had way more in common than either of them would admit.

He let his attention wander to the passing scenery, identifying landmarks along the road, and guessing that Katsumoto was heading for the area around Diamond Head lighthouse. A few minutes later, he silently congratulated himself for being right.

Katsumoto pulled the car into a parking spot at Diamond Head lookout, setting the brake and killing the engine before looking at Magnum again. Then he popped open the door and got out of the car, pocketing the keys as he walked to the edge of the lookout area to stare out over the ocean. His grey shirt blended into the shadows growing along the wall, softening the sharp edges of his silhouette.

Magnum eased himself out of the car as well, following Katsumoto to the wall at the edge of the lookout point. The light breeze blew his blue and white shirt tight against his back, a welcome hint of coolness after a hot day. He hitched one hip onto the stone wall, and waited for the detective to say something.

The lighthouse stood half a mile distant, it’s pristine white height a reminder to sailors of the perils of the sea. And an indicator of the need to make a course correction before running aground on the rocks.

“I love this spot.” The comment was barely a murmur, but Katsumoto turned his head, eyebrow raised in a question. Magnum looked at the lighthouse again and offered an explanation.

“It’s peaceful, quiet. And a reminder.”

“Of what?” Katsumoto’s question was just as quiet.

“That sometimes we need to correct our course. That we need to see the warning signs and change direction before we run into disaster.”

Katsumoto simply looked at him for a long moment, and Magnum tried not to flinch under that studying gaze. Then the detective turned to look at the lighthouse again, before turning his attention back to the ocean.

Magnum stared at the lighthouse for another minute, mind as calm as he could make it. What he’d said was the truth, but there was far more to it than he’d told Gordon.

Life was rarely that simple. If only. At least in his experience, it wasn’t. Every course correction came with consequences. Some expected and some … not. Like this one. He knew he should simply accept Katsumoto’s willingness to speak to him again, without questioning. But he just couldn’t manage it.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Katsumoto’s response sounded faintly amused.

Magnum looked to the side, seeing the slight smile on the other man’s face. He realised then that the detective knew exactly what he wanted to know, but intended to make him say it out loud.

He let his gaze wander back over the ocean, focus on the waves crashing onto the narrow beach below the lookout point. The sun was lower in the sky, sunset an hour away, and the light was turning to molten gold, spreading across a growing landscape of shadows.

“Okay.” Magnum squinted against the light as he met Katsumoto’s eyes. “Why are you giving me another chance? After you said it would never happen?”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Katsumoto laughed, then muttered quietly, as if dictating a reminder to himself. “Never say never, I guess.”

“You did say that.” Magnum agreed. “What changed?”

“You apologised.” The dry tone made Magnum laugh, but the detective carried on speaking. “But it’s more than that. This whole thing with Dugan made me realise that people always have reasons for what they do. And that I’m not a mind reader. I don’t know how important those reasons are to them, so I shouldn’t judge them without trying to understand first.”

“That’s very … you.” Magnum smiled.

“Very me?” Katsumoto sounded almost offended. Magnum laughed at the look on his face.

“Yeah.” He ran his hand over the stone wall, feeling the rough patches, the slightly uneven surface. The last of the day’s warmth was still trapped in the stone, warming his skin. He kept his gaze attention focused away from the man at his side. “You’re the sort of guy who wants all the facts. Won’t rush to judgement without all the details.”

Perfect silence greeted that comment. Magnum could hear the waves on the beach below them and the sound of a distant car on the coastal road. Then he heard Katsumoto shift next to him, one sneaker scuffing the ground.

“Thank you.” The words were barely louder than a whisper.

“It’s true.” Magnum shifted slightly, trying to make himself more comfortable before he spoke again. “That’s why I want to tell you why … why I did it.”

“Did what?” Katsumoto sounded genuinely confused and Magnum risked a quick glance at the detective, finding wary and confused dark eyes fixed on his face.

“What I did when Hannah was here. When I lied to you.” Magnum knew his failings intimately, and despite what Higgins might think, he had no trouble naming them to himself.

“You’ve already apologised. You don’t have to do that.” Katsumoto offered, but Magnum shook his head.

“Yeah, I think I do. I want you to know why.” He looked towards the lighthouse, seeing the beacon more clearly as the dusk settled more firmly around them. He wanted to do this, but the thought of telling Katsumoto the truth was still a difficult decision to make. Not to mention follow through on. He took a deep breath and started with the most important fact.

“I don’t want to ruin your life.”

“What?” Katsumoto sounded completely lost. “Ruin my life? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Too many people have suffered because of me. Because of what – who – I brought into their lives.” Magnum’s voice was steady and emotionless. If only that were how he really felt.

But now that he’d got the first words out, the rest would be easier. And then, when he’d finished telling Gordon the rest of what he needed to say, maybe their friendship would end again. The only consolation, this time, was that the reasons would be clear.

He risked a quick glance at the detective and saw nothing but honest confusion and interest in the other man’s dark eyes.

“Rick and TC, Nuzo … they all suffered because I brought Hannah into their lives. Even Higgins has been caught up in all the trouble that comes with me, and Hannah. I just wanted to keep one friend away from all of it. You know?” He sighed. “I wanted one person, one friend, free of her influence. I wanted one person safe. Maybe that’s selfish of me, but I’m not sorry for trying.”

Katsumoto said nothing for a minute and Magnum couldn’t bring himself to look at the other man, wondering if this would be the last conversation they would share.

“You do know that it’s not actually your fault, right?”

Of all the things Magnum had been anticipating, smothered amusement was not at the top of the list. Especially from the person he’d hurt. He dared to look directly at the detective, and found the man smiling gently at him.

“You had no control over her actions.” A warm hand settled tentatively on Magnum’s shoulder. “And I’m betting that Rick and TC have told you that as well. Probably your friend Nuzo too.”

Magnum found himself nodding in agreement, while Katsumoto carried on speaking. “And I’m pretty sure that Higgins has pointed it out as well.”

“She does like to point out what she considers to be my mistakes.” Magnum couldn’t hold back the chuckle.

“But you don’t believe them.” Those dark eyes swept over his face and Magnum tried to stay expressionless. Gordon’s next words proved that he’d failed. “Or more like, you won’t let yourself believe them.”

“Without me, they’d have been okay.” The quiet words were out before Magnum could censor them.

“Really?” Katsumoto challenged him. “Bad things happen every day, Magnum. Good people are assaulted, homes are burgled, people drive drunk, children go missing. People die, people get hurt, they get cancer, or have accidents. Are those things your fault, or mine?”

“No, of course not.” Magnum answered. “But my actions, my judgement–”

“Were the best they could be, under the circumstances.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Magnum watched as Katsumoto shook his head and smiled. “I’m going to regret saying this, I just know it. But I know you, and you would never deliberately hurt the people you care about.”

“I hurt you.” Magnum admitted it easily, surprised when Katsumoto shook his head again. He’d never seen the police detective be this honest with his feelings and thoughts, and hoped that this wasn’t the last time he got to see this side of his friend.

“Not intentionally. You were only trying to protect me. I know that was the truth.” The grip on Magnum’s shoulder tightened for a moment, before easing off again. “Thank you for that, by the way. But don’t do it again, okay? I’m more than capable of looking after myself.”

“I can’t make any promises.” Magnum wanted to, he really did, but if it came down to a choice between lying to the detective or letting someone hurt his friend, he would lie without a second thought.

Katsumoto stared at him for a moment, eyes inscrutable. Then amusement filled his expression and he let go of Magnum’s shoulder to deliver a gentle punch to the investigator’s arm.

“She chose well.”

“Come again?” Magnum wondered where Katsumoto’s mind had gone now.

“Hannah. She chose very well when she picked you.” Katsumoto looked out over the sea and spoke quietly. “You were never going to see what she had planned.”

“That’s comforting.” Magnum muttered quietly, before raising his voice to ask, “You think I’m that dumb?”

“No.” The answer was definite. “It’s just … you’re just not that devious. You’re not built that way.”

Magnum stared at Katsumoto for a moment, stunned at the observation. He’d wondered, since coming back from Myanmar, just why Hannah had chosen him. Whether she’d ever really loved him. And if she hadn’t, what had made him the right person for her plan. Somehow, a lack of guile had never even crossed his mind.

Higgins had told him, on more than one occasion, that what had happened in the Korengal wasn’t his fault. She’d pointed out that the decisions had been Hannah’s, which was true. He even understood that she’d been trying to save her father. But she could have just asked for his help; there was no reason to make him fall in love with her. No reason at all.

And without a reason for that, he’d never truly been able to believe any of the rationales he’d thought of, or had offered to him. But now, without any warning, he’d been offered an explanation that might actually make sense. From a most unexpected source, too, which made him appreciate it even more.

“That’s … unexpected.” Magnum managed to string the words together at last. “Most people think I can’t stop myself from hiding things, that I just like to push the envelope all the time.”

“No.” Katsumoto was definite. “Whatever your reason is, that’s not it.”

“No, it’s not.” He agreed, solemn now. “I just don’t want to drag anyone into a situation that might end badly for them.”

“And if it ends badly for you instead?”

Magnum met Katsumoto’s steady gaze, but found himself unable to answer. There was no way he could ever truly balance the scales for the trouble that followed him, and he was sure that one day, trouble would circle back around and claim him. Maybe that was his fate, and there was simply no way to avoid it.

So he simply shrugged one shoulder, trying for nonchalance. The faintly amused disbelief on the other man’s face made it clear that his answer wasn’t fooling the detective.

“I’m only going to say this once,” Katsumoto said, “so pay attention. This lack of self-preservation stops now.”

“Giving me orders, Gordy?” Trying to lighten the tone failed when Katsumoto’s face stayed serious and intent.

“Would it help?” Katsumoto asked, sighing. “No, I’m not. I’m just speaking for myself, as someone who cares about what happens to you. In future, try to trust me. Like you trust your friends. I really don’t want to be the person who notifies them, when …” Katsumoto cut himself off, and abruptly turned to stare out over the darkening water of the ocean. Magnum glanced down and saw how tightly the detective was clenching his fists, and realised that the calm veneer was just that – a veneer and nothing more.

“I … I’ll try, okay.” Magnum’s promise was soft, but heartfelt. He considered the detective a friend, but he’d honestly not seen just how much the man cared about him as well. It was humbling, to think that he was surrounded by people who knew him – and all his faults – and still cared what happened to him. A sobering thought, as well.

“I swear, I will try.”

“That’s not the most promising thing I’ve ever heard.” Katsumoto laughed then, his attitude lightening as he laughed. “But knowing you, it’s probably the best I can hope for.”

Magnum shrugged one shoulder as he laughed, then tipped his head towards the Ferrari.

“I guess we should think about heading back.” He checked his watch. “This was just supposed to be a quick drive. I never meant to get into all of this,” he flapped a hand to indicate the whole discussion they’d just shared, “and Higgins will have my head if we’re not back at the estate soon.”

“Not a problem.” Katsumoto shot him a grin and waved the car keys. “We’ll be back in no time.”

Magnum was still laughing as he dropped into the passenger seat of the car and let the wind rip through his hair as Katsumoto wasted no time in breaking the speed limit.

MPI-MPI-MPI

Katsumoto concentrated on the road ahead of him, letting his conversation with Magnum repeat in his subconscious as he guided the car along the coastal road. The investigator – his friend – was a far more complicated person than the persona he let the world see. Honestly, the difference between the two was like the difference between day and night.

But those were reflections for another time. Right now, the sun was dropping quickly towards the horizon, and shadows were spreading across the tarmac. This was not the time to let his attention wander, or to be distracted by the emotional undercurrents of everything he’d just learned. That was how accidents happened.

He shot a quick glance to the side, running his gaze over Magnum. The other man seemed relaxed, eyes closed and a small smile on his face as he tipped his head back to catch the wind. Gordon had to admit that it was good to see the investigator at peace, especially considering everything that had happened in the last few months.

He looked at the road again, sinking into the feeling of peace that driving for pleasure always brought him. There were no deadlines, nothing to worry about, simply the routine motions of driving. Almost like a meditation, a way of calming the mind. Katsumoto suddenly understood a little more why Magnum loved driving this car.

He flicked a glance at his passenger again, and found his attention drawn to a movement in the shadowed interior of the car. Magnum’s right hand was resting on his leg, but the fingers were brushing restlessly across the material of his blue shorts. The movement looked instinctive, and Katsumoto wondered whether to say something. He considered it for a long moment, then bit his lip and chose to stay silent.

He checked his speed and lifted an eyebrow at the indicator. It said seventy, but it really didn’t feel that fast. It certainly made it easier to understand how Magnum was always collecting speeding fines; at least some of them had to be unintentional. A lot of those fines were on this stretch of road too; perhaps the result of Magnum’s version of meditation. Maybe he’d cancel one or two of those tickets tomorrow.

A deep sigh next to him was the only indication that Magnum was about to speak.

“It’s not that I don’t want to trust you. Or that I don’t trust you. I do.” The words were quiet, just loud enough to be heard over the wind and the road noise.

Katsumoto eased off the accelerator without thinking about it, making sure he could hear what Magnum had to say. He turned the three sentences over in his mind for a moment, considering what they could mean.

“Then what’s the issue?” He kept his tone conversational, knowing that anything else would make it sound like an interrogation. And that would shut Magnum’s honesty down in a second.

“It’s … You …” Magnum flicked his fingers against the door handle, seemingly exasperated at his own confusion. Then he settled both hands together, his left thumb rubbing over his ring.

“You’re not just Gordon, my friend. Okay?” He paused a moment, then went on. “You’re also Detective Katsumoto from the HPD. There’s this … authority … that comes with that person, you know? The detective?”

“And that’s a problem?” Gordon asked the question quietly, suddenly sure that there was something valuable to be uncovered in this moment. Something Magnum was unsure about revealing, which was why he’d not said anything until Katsumoto couldn’t look him in the eye. Damn the man for being so guarded all the time.

“Maybe.” The admission sounded sincere.

“Trusting my job?” This was the crux of things. Katsumoto felt it, the feeling identical to the one that filled him when he was one step away from solving a big case.

“Yeah, I have a problem with trusting your job.” An almost unnoticeable hitch in the agreement set Katsumoto on alert. There was something more than just the job involved. He let his mind wander for a moment, thinking back over everything that had been said at the lookout. Considering everything he’d learned about his friend over the time he’d known him.

And then the pieces simply fell together, and he saw the full picture. The moment of clarity was so bright, he felt like a character in a cartoon, with a giant lightbulb flashing above his head. If he’d been thinking this clearly when the whole Myanmar fiasco happened, instead of letting his emotions cloud his judgement, he’d have understood Magnum’s actions then.

“It’s not really the job you don’t trust, is it?”

The quickly-controlled flinch was all the confirmation he needed.

“It’s the authority that comes with the job.” Magnum froze at Katsumoto’s words, even the restless motions of his hands stilling. Katsumoto nodded once.

“Hannah had authority. I have authority. And you’re afraid that I might abuse it in the same way she did.”

“No!” Magnum shot the word out, then took a deep breath. “I don’t want to distrust you, when you’re Detective Katsumoto. And I don’t, not really.”

“I get it, okay. Calm down over there.” Katsumoto looked across, to see Magnum looking both worried and apologetic. And refrained from mentioning that Magnum hadn’t denied that Katsumoto’s authority was the real issue. “I don’t like it, but I do understand it. At least, I think I do.”

He smiled and shook his head slightly.

“I know that trusting her didn’t work out well for you. She abused her authority, and you paid a price for that.” Katsumoto knew he was heading onto dangerous ground with that comment, but some things needed to be made clear. “But I’m not her. I won’t do that to you. So try to remember that next time you feel the need to go off reservation. Okay?”

A snort of surprised laughter met that assertion and Gordon felt a grin tug at his lips too when Magnum shot back, “You’re definitely not her, Gordy. Not my type at all!”

“That was not my point, Magnum.” The stern words didn’t stop the other man’s laughter. Katsumoto let him laugh and waited for whatever came next, sure that there was still something Magnum needed to say.

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence, the other man spoke again, voice quiet and serious.

“I’ll remember that. Or at least, I will try.” Magnum paused for a few seconds, then spoke again. “But I’m always going to choose to put my friends first, Gordon. You included. If that doesn’t always end well for me …”

“That’s a price you’ll pay. I hear you, Thomas.” Katsumoto’s tone had turned as intent as Magnum’s, and he only hoped that using the man’s first name would emphasise just how serious his request was. “But I’m asking you … in future, just think twice before you leap. Okay?”

“You’re not the first person to ask that, you know.” Magnum’s answer was quiet.

“So I’ll have help breaking you of your rather self-destructive habit.” Katsumoto was pleased. He tipped his head in a question. “Do I need to guess who the others are?”

“Probably not.” Magnum smiled then, ticking names off on his fingers. “Rick, TC, Higgins. Even Kumu and Shammy.”

“Nuzo. Before he died.” Katsumoto offered quietly, when Magnum stopped talking.

“Yeah, him too.” Magnum agreed.

“Great. Maybe between the whole group of us, we have a chance.” Katsumoto sighed theatrically, intentionally playing up the sentiment, rewarded when Magnum rolled his eyes and smiled.

“You think?” The question was sly and Katsumoto could hear the humour in the words.

“I can hope.” Katsumoto’s answer was dry, and he couldn’t resist adding one more thought. “And if it comes to it, I can always drag you back to Diamond Head and remind you of what you just said about course corrections.”

That surprised an honest laugh from his friend and Katsumoto joined in, as they took the final turn onto the road to Robin’s Nest.

He hadn’t expected today to end like this, but it felt good. In spite of the aggravation and trouble that he just knew Magnum would bring into his life in the future, it was good to have his friend back again.

It was even better to know that he wasn’t the only one invested in keeping the trouble-prone man alive and well.

He turned into the drive at the estate, waiting while Magnum keyed the access code to the gate and considering how this day would end – a pleasant evening with good friends, good food, beautiful scenery, bad jokes and plenty of laughter.

Every day should end this well.

FIN


End file.
